


Knot

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where their kink play doesn't end exactly as they had planned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Part 12 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> Using these when I need a little break from my chaptered story.
> 
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Alec stood next to the bed staring in concentration at the headboard. Magnus was lying on the bed still basking in his afterglow.

“Magnus?” he asked meekly.

“Yes, Darling?” Magnus responded, not bothering to open his eyes.

Alec paused to consider his next words carefully. “How are you feeling?”

Magnus would have answered that he was feeling wonderful but he finally heard the uncertainty in his boyfriend’s voice. He opened his eyes and swiveled his head to be able to see him from the weird angle. “Alexander?”

Alec broke his eyes from the headboard to look Magnus in the eye. “I, um, well,” he stuttered.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked as his nerves began to rise. He tried to sit up as best as he could but was hindered by the ropes keeping his wrists attached to either end of the headboard.

“I swear I did it just like the diagram,” Alec attested as he watched Magnus’ nervousness spike. “But I pulled on the end and that just made it tighter.”

Magnus tried not to panic but couldn’t help begin to tug at his wrists. His heart rate was continuing to climb as the ropes remained steadfast.

“Magnus, stop,” Alec warned. “That’s only making it worse.”

Magnus closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. This couldn’t be happening. This was supposed to be a hot and sexy new thing to try with his boyfriend. And really, it had been. Alexander had taken such good care of him and driven him absolutely crazy. But that was back when this was supposed to be temporary, back when he thought Alexander would be able to untie him at a moment’s notice if Magnus needed him to. Magnus had felt so taken care of and now he just felt utterly helpless.

The biggest irony was that Magnus was a pro at untying knots. He’d had years of practice with untangling his necklaces from themselves and each other. If he had his hands available, he would probably be able to untie these without issue.

Alec’s hands returned to Magnus’ wrist as he searched for a bend in the knot where he could pull the end out, but it just wouldn’t budge. He knew he should have pushed Magnus to buy the more expensive rope from the sex shop that was softer and would have slipped out of itself by now. But now, his nerves were shot. His fingers were shaking as he noticed the red lines forming against Magnus’ wrists where they had begun chafing.

“Magnus, I’m sorry,” Alec murmured. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Alexander,” Magnus opened his eyes once more and tried to give Alexander his most steady and confident voice. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to go to the kitchen and get a very sharp knife. Then you’re going to come right back and  _ carefully _ cut me free. And next time,” Magnus declared as Alexander walked away, “it’s definitely going to be you who’s getting tied up.”


End file.
